hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Orton
Debut and Departure Randy would debute in JECW(Now known as HCW) in December of 2005 as a heel attacking HBK and would not exacly compete in matches but instead attack many Faces from behind with an RKO such as The Undertaker* Sting* and Jim Logan but would have his first real feud vs Y2J and would end up losing to Y2J at the PPV Destruction by tapping to the Walls of Jericho he would not make an appearnce until April when he showed signs of a Face turn when he saved Evan Bourne* from an attack from Sting* but this would be proven false as the next week he would side with Sting* and attack Evan. And he and Sting* would face Evan Bourne* and Justin Gabriel* in a Tag Team match at the PPV WrestleSlam in a losing effort as Sting* would get hit with the 450 Splash.2 months later the company would fold and Randy was released from his contract. Return, Face turn, Pursuit of the HCW World Championship,injury, Age of GM Orton and The Evolution Reunion Randy would return to HCW as a Heel attacking Mankind and Rocky Maivia from behind but would turn Face helping Jim Logan and Triple H from an attack from HBK, Ric the Nature Man Flair, The Motor City Machine Guns* and Elijah Burke and would go onto pursuit the HCW World title and would become Number 1 contender once but would fail. After months of hunting he would team and feud with Jim Logan and Kurt Angle until he suffered an injury at Hell's Chamber against Christin Cage*.He would make a return on the March 9,2011 edition of HCW announcing he would become a wrestler full time and would also announce Stephanie Richardson named him the new GM of HCW Wednesday Night Lightining since Eric Beschoff was released earlier that day. On March 12,2011 Randy would meet Matt Hardy who he has a real-life problem with, and would set up a match, Matt Hardy vs Rob Van Dam and if Matt lost he would be suspended, Matt would win, marking a feud between the two.On March 28,2011 Randy would join Triple H's new group The Evolution. Face Turn,alliance with Jim Logan and Move to Smackdown, World Heavyweight Champion and feud with Christian After SlammiMania, The Evolution would make a quiet disbandment after Triple H turned on Batis ta and Orton. Shortly after he would form an uneasy alliance with former bitter rival Jim Logan . In the WWE/TNA 2011 Draft, Randy would be drafted to Smackdown. In his Redebut match on Smackdown, Randy Orton would challenge Zack Blaze for his World Heavyweight Championship and would defeat Zack for the title. After the match he would be challenged by Christian 2 weeks in a row, beating him each time before Christian attacked Orton and took the belt. The next Raw, Orton would RKO Christian for his actions and the next night on ECW they would make a match for The Final Battle PPV and for that nights main event with Christian & Kurt Angle defeating Orton and Chris Masters after Christian pinning Orton, after the match, Christian would hit Orton with a replica World Heavyweight Championship and claiming Orton would have to beat Christian if he wanted the real belt back. At The Final Battle, Orton would defeat Christian. They will have A Last Chance Match at The Last Stand PPV, If Christian loses he will not be able to challenge for the title for 30 days.After losing the title to Blaze Christian proclaimed himself number one contender, but Orton announced he would cash in his rematch clause. They would have a match which ended in a draw. Orton & Chrisitan would be put into the Main Event. At The War of Wars PPV, Orton would fail in regaining the World Heavyweight Championship. The next night on Raw, Orton would announce a hiatus in a promo claiming he would be recovering from an injury. Return, Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship Orton would make a one night return to the ring in a WWE Championship tournoment failing to Edge, following the match the two shook hands. On the following Smackdown, after Christian defeated Zack Blaze for the World Championship, Orton would deliver an RKO to Christian continuing their feud. At SummerMania, their feud seemingly ended with Randy Orton winning the world title. At Destination Death, Orton defeated Mark Henry after a slight distraction from Kane in the crowd. Orton would lost the title to Mark Henry after Henry pinned Orton. Orton would get 3 chances to get the title back from Henry but would fail, in late October, WWE Board of Directors gave him One last shot ''at the world title, but would still fail at the hands of Mark Henry. At Vengence 2011, Orton and Sheamus defated Christian and Tyson Tomko. Various Feuds After defeating Christian and Tomko at Vengence, Orton would be put into a 3 match feud with Cody Rhodes which ended 2 to 1 with Orton winning and breaking Rhode's face mask. Afterwords. Orton would be aprt of Team Bring It at Survivor Series, eliminating Cody Rhodes. After this Orton would be put into a feud with Wade Barrett. Barrett and Orton would agree to face each other at TLC 2011 in a Chairs Match. At TLC 2011, Orton would beat Barrett after an RKO to a steel chair. The following Smackdown Supershow, Orton would team with new Intercontinental Champion Booker T to defeat Cody Rhodes and Wade Barrett after hitting an RKO to Rhodes. Following the win, Teddy long announced Orton would be apart of the World Heavyweight Championship Match at the Royal Rumble.After his feud with Barrett ended with Barrett turning face to team with Goku, O rton moved to chase the World Heavyweight Championship of World Champion Daniel Bryan. After a failed attempt it was announced that it would be a friendly match with Orton facing now-tag team champion Wade Barrett at WrestleMania but soon turned into a tag team match with Orton teaming with Rated RKO tag team partner Edge against The Corre, in which they were victorious. Raw(2012- 2013) In the 2012 WWE Draft, Randy was drafted to Raw. After the draft, Edge was injured again and forced to vacate the title. Orton would replace Edge with Drew McIntyre as a tag team partner. in their first defense as Tag Team Champions, Orton and McIntyre would lose the titles after Drew was pinned by Shane Matthews. Randy Orton then became the tag team partner of John Cena. After failing to gain the WWE Tag titles, both Cena and Orton agreed to go back to singles competition. Orton would later go onto lose to Ziggler at SummerSlam. After SummerSlam, Orton took a brief hiatus before starting a feud with Damien Sandow in a chase for the Intercontinental Championship. Randy spent the rest of 2012 in filler feuds with Big Show and The Shield. In 2013, Orton started a friendly feud with Sheamus and Wade Barrett. After WrestleMania, Orton won a number one contenders battle royal for the WWE Championship last eliminating Matt Hardy and at Extreme Rules he failed to win the title from Jacob Cass. Following his loss, Randy started to use his punt kick again; naming it ''The Career Ender, taking out Mark Henry, Big Show and Kofi Kingston. At Dawn of Destiny, Orton defeated friend and former tag team partner John Cena after punting him in the skull. Heel turn and WWE Champion (2013) Orton turned heel at Night of Champions, allying himself with Mr. Helmsly and operated as his "Face of the WWE". However, before Orton could engage in a feud, he was suspended for drug charges again. Orton returned to television the night after the Royal Rumble as Triple H's secret opponent for CM Punk and AJ Styles for the WWE Championship. Orton won the title after pinning fellow challenger AJ Styles. Later in the night, CM Punk invoked his rematch clause but Orton had Punk attacked by the Shield, and Orton took advantage pinning Punk after an RKO. Orton later lost the title and slowly negated back into the midcard, jobbing to many rookies and younger stars like Dolph Ziggler, and Sami Zayn WCW Revival It was announced on WWE.com that Orton, along with multiple other superstars would be moving to the new WCW Revival brand. Gallery Category:Heel Category:WCW Superstar